Everlasting Immortelle
by Nuju Jomblo
Summary: Tiga tahun mereka bersama. Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mengikat cinta kasih mereka. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika bumi pun menolak mereka bersama? Jean/Sasha with Jean/Mikasa and Connie/Sasha Warning inside, First fanfic.


Disclaimer © Iyasama Hajime

Rate : T

Pair : Jean X Sasha

Warning : Typos, Alternative Universe, Out of Character, etc.

Note : "aaaa" perkataan biasa

'_aaaa'_ bicara dalam hati/pikiran

"**aaaa" **masa lampau/_flashback_

~Don't Like Don't Read~

.

.

ENJOY

_Jadi, apa arti dari semua ini?_

_**Hai, Jean. Apa kabarmu, semoga kamu tidak keberatan jika aku mengirimu surat seperti ini. Dan semoga kamu dengan senang hati membaca surat ini ya. **_

_**Err, aku bingung harus mengawali dari mana.**_

_**Emm..**_

_**Tiga tahun aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Waktu yang cukup lama bukan, Jean? Cinta telah banyak mengajarkanku dan sekarang adalah waktuku menceritakan cintaku padamu. Bukan untuk mengulang cerita tiga tahun yang telah berlalu itu, aku hanya ingin menceritakan bagaimana selama tiga tahun ini aku mencintaimu. Aku harap kamu mengerti dan selalu menganggap cintaku selalu ada untukmu. Bukan untuk merayumu, aku hanya ingin kau tak salah paham lagi denganku, Jean. **_

_**Perlahan tapi pasti, aku yakin ada saat untuk kita berdua. Melepaskan rindu lama yang sempat tertunda, mengingat kembali saat kita bersama. Meski tak lagi berkasih, namun rasa itu masih bersamaku. Walaupun berulang kali ku tepis, tapi bayangmu selalu datang dalam kesendirianku.**_

_**Tertanda: Sasha Braus **_

'_Cih'_ Jean berdecak kesal, kertas kecil yang berada dalam genggamannya diremuk dengan penuh amarah. _'Untuk apa dia mengirimiku surat_ _seperti ini? Apa dia belum puas dengan semua_ _itu?!_' Jean terlihat sangat kesal, sesaat matanya menatap lurus kearah surat pemberian perempuan bernama Sasha Braus itu. '_sampai kapan perempuan itu akan menghubungiku seperti ini? Sampai ia MATI?!'_

* * *

Hening. Tak ada suara. Hujan yang mengguyur diluarpun tak terdengar sama sekali diruangan yang hanya berukuran 5x5 meter persegi ini. '_Jean_'. Lagi, nama lelaki itu yang ada dipikiran gadis _brunette _itu. Sesekali ia menatap bingkai foto yang memuat foto dirinya bersama lelaki yang ia cintai. Mata _hazel-_nya menatap nanar kearah bingkai foto tersebut. Entah kenapa, perasaannya selalu mengatakan bahwa semua itu takkan pernah terulang lagi. Ya. Saat mereka bersama, menautkan jemari satu sama lain, tertawa bahagia. Hal yang terindah yang tak akan pernah gadis itu lupa.

Sekarang. Mengingat semua yang terjadi belakangan ini, tak ada lagi kesempatan dimana gadis itu akan bersama lelaki yang dicintainya. Merelakannya, mungkin seharusnya itu yang ia lakukan.

"Sasha, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya lelaki berkepala botak yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan gadis yang ternyata bernama Sasha Braus.

"Tidak, terimakasih" jawabnya dengan tersenyum. '_Connie, terimakasih_.'

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau mau, kau bisa panggil aku." lelaki itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya. Sasha hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Connie dengan pandangan yang ragu perlahan pergi dari ruangan Sasha.

'_Jean'_

'_Jean, apa kau sudah membaca surat dariku?'_

* * *

"Jean, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya gadis bersurai hitam sebahu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Mikasa" jawab Jean yang menutupi amarahnya. Seorang gadis cantik bermata _obsidian_ menawan yang sedang duduk didepannya itu adalah kekasihnya saat ini. Seseorang yang dulu ia kejar-kejar dan ia kagumi, dulu tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan akan menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan senyum Jean menatap wajah Mikasa, masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Tetap cantik walaupun tanpa ekspresi.

Semenjak ia dan Mikasa berpacaran, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Mikasa tertawa untuknya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Jean protes akan hal itu.

Waktu terasa begitu lama, suasana santai didalam restoran dekat taman ini begitu tenang. Mikasa yang tetap berkutat dengan makanannya, dan Jean yang belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Dengan lamban Jean meminum jus yang berada dalam genggamannya.

'_**Jean! Kita kesini itu untuk makan, bukan hanya minum' **_

Jean tersentak, tiba-tiba saja suara Sasha terngiang dengan jelas dalam pikirannya.

"Jean? Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tak ada nada khawatir yang diperlihatkan dari Mikasa, semuanya terasa biasa saja.

"Ahaha, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terpesona melihat kau yang cantik" tak ada rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Mikasa, Jean terlihat sangat kecewa. Ia pikir dengan mendapatkan Mikasa ia akan merasa senang dan melupakan semua '_itu'_. Mikasa terlihat biasa saja saat Jean memujinya, tak seperti Sasha yang akan salah tingkah dengan pipinya yang memerah─begitu menggemaskan.

'_Cih, kenapa ada perempuan itu lagi?"_

.

.

"**Jean! Kita kesini itu untuk makan, bukan hanya minum" Sasha mencubit kedua pipi Jean dengan gemas.**

"**Bagamaina aku nafsu makan jika melihat perempuan dengan rakusnya memakan makanan yang semuanya berbahan dasar kentang." Ucap Jean sarkatis.**

"**Apa hubungannya sih Jean? Bilang aja kalau kamu malu makan denganku?" Sasha mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jean yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil ini. Sasha, perempuan yang rakus dan kentang **_**addicted**_** ini memang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan tingkah lakunya. Semua dari dirinya saat itu adalah alasan mengapa Jean sangat mencintainya.**

**.**

Jean mengelus-elus keningnya, lagi dan lagi kenangannya dulu bersama Sasha selalu hadir saat ia bersama Mikasa. Jean bisa dengan mudah membandingkan antara Mikasa dan Sasha, **Mikasa adalah siswi populer yang digilai sewaktu SMA ; Sasha adalah siswi pencari masalah sewaktu SMA, Mikasa selalu dengan mudah mendapatkan nilai A dalam Pelajaran eksakta ; Sasha tak pernah mendapat nilai A dalam eksakta, Mikasa seorang siswi yang dingin dan cuek ; Sasha seorang siswi yang ramah dan baik hati, Mikasa gadis yang ia kagumi ; Sasha gadis yang ia cintai. **

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh_?' Jean terlihat sangat frustasi saat ini. **Sasha, Sasha **dan **Sasha **yang ada dipikirannya. Jean melirik Mikasa yang sedang memperhatikannya, tak ada tatapan khawatir atau apapun. Mikasa memperhatikan Jean dengan pandangan aneh dan tajam.

"Mikasa, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Jean dengan perlahan. "Apa kau menjadikanku sebagai pelarianmu?" tanya Jean penuh selidik. Mikasa membelalakan matanya. Terkejut.

"Kau pun begitu, Jean." Mikasa menjawab dengan tenang. "Setelah kau putus dengan Sasha, hidupmu menjadi berantakan bukan? Kau pun berharap dengan menjadikanku sebagai kekasihmu, Sasha akan kembali padamu. Bukankah begitu, Jean?" tanya Mikasa dengan nada kemenangan.

"Tidak." Jawab Jean singkat.

"Kau masih sangat mencintai gadis kentang itu bukan?" Jean membelalakan matanya, iya ia masih ─sangat mencintainya. Tak ada alasan untuk Jean menampik hal tersebut, bagaimanapun hatinya tetap tidak bisa ─takkan─ pernah sanggup untuk melupakan Sasha yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Lalu mengapa? Mengapa kau menerima aku menjadi kekasihmu? Eren, bagaimana dengan dia? Setau ku dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa! Mengapa? Mengapa Mikasa?" Jean menatap Mikasa─tajam. Suaranya yang keras menarik para pengunjung melirik ke arahnya dan Mikasa. Emosi Jean yang sudah memuncak tak dapat ia tahan lagi, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan mejanya dan Mikasa yang tetap tak bergeming.

"Jean." Panggil Mikasa. Jean menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah sang pembicara. "Mungkin, ini saatnya aku memberitahu tentang kebenaran hubunganmu. Hubungan kau dengan Sasha!"

Restoran terasa sepi, terasa seperti hanya ada ia dan Mikasa. Rotasi bumi seakan-akan berhenti. Jean seketika membeku ditempat. '_Sasha? Lagi-lagi Sasha. Apa sebenarnya maunya?!' _pikiran Jean sudah berkecamuk, peluh berjatuhan dari pelipis ke dagu setiganya. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa selalu gadis itu? Sebegitu _jalang_nya kah DIA?" Jean berbicara pelan dangan menyelipkan nada amarah yang sudah dipuncak kepalanya itu. Bayangan gadis itu semakin tak bisa untuk di buang jauh-jauh.

"JEAN!" Mikasa menarik kerah baju Jean dengan kasar. Para pengunjung terkejut dan memerhatikan mereka dengan pandangan takut. "Kau itu ti..."

.

**KLENENG  
**Lonceng pintu terdengar, pertanda bahwa ada pengunjung yang memasuki restoran. "Hoi, Sasha apa kau tidak kenyang apa? Kau yakin akan makan lagi?" suara salah satu pengunjung yang baru memasuki restoran sontak membuat Jean dan Mikasa terpaku.

'_sasha?' _Jean tak bisa berkutik lagi melihat Sasha dengan Connie jalan beriringan memasuki restoran. Hatinya tertohok melihat Sasha dengan cerianya, renyah tawanya menggenggam tangan lelaki botak itu.

"Mikasa, mari kita kesana." Jean berkata tegas dengan menggandeng tangan Mikasa menuju Sasha dan Connie yang tengah duduk. Mikasa hanya diam dan tak sedikitpun ingin melawan kehendak Jean.

"Malam, nona Braus." Sapa Jean dengan seringai dan merangkul Mikasa─mesra

"Je-Je-Jean!" Sasha dan Connie sontak terkejut. Sasha yang melihat rangkulan Jean merasa teriris, ia mencoba menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan tegar. Sesaat Mikasa menatap Sasha dengan iba. "Ah, lama tak bertemu ya Jean." Sasha tertawa, tertawa dengan setiap kepedihan dihatinya. Merasakan sesaknya hati saat lelaki yang ia cintai itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan─benci itulah yang tersirat dimata.

"Ah, benar sekali. Bahkan aku lupa kapan kali terakhir kita bertemu." Jean masih melanjutkan semua aksinya, sedangkan Sasha hanya tersenyum simpul dengan topeng diwajahnya.

"Jean, aku ingin pulang." Ucap Mikasa.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hubungan kalian? Baik-baik saja bukan? Tidak akan ada lagi pihak ketiga, perselingkuhan atau apapun itu." Sasha diam, menunduk. Connie yang mendengarnya sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk menghajar wajah kuda milik Jean itu. Mikasa-pun hanya bisa mendelik kearah Jean yang dipenuhi perasaan dendam itu.

"Cukup Jean!" seru Connie.

"Apa aku salah? Aku hanya bertanya dan mendo'akan kalian agar tak akan ada lagi orang-orang _jalang_ yang merusak segalanya!" Sasha tertohok mendengar ucapan Jean. _Jalang_, jadi itu yang dipikirkan Jean terhadap Sasha. Mikasa menyingkap lengan bajunya dan meninju dengan keras pipi Jean.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI JEAN! Sasha ini.."

"Tak apa Mikasa, lagipula sekarang Jean sudah bahagia dengan kau. Dan aku──" hening, Jean menunduk mendengar penyataan Sasha dan merasakan sakit di pipi kanannya itu. Mikasa dan Connie memandangi Sasha dan menunggu kelanjutan dari apa yang akan ia katakan.

"─aku, aku juga akan bahagia _disana_." Jean membulatkan matanya, _disana?_ Kata macam apa itu? Mikasa dan Connie hanya bisa diam, mereka tahu──tahu akan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasha yang entah mengapa sangat ingin untuk ia sembunyikan pada Jean. "Jean, aku akan undang kamu esok. Mikasa juga akan datang, kau ikut saja dengannya. Kau akan bahagia disana." Sasha tersenyum manis kearah Jean dan berlalu meninggalkan Jean, Mikasa dan Connie yang mematung mendengar perkataannya.

'_cih, untuk apa ia memberikan senyum seperti itu! Bilang saja kalau esok adalah pernikahanmu dengan si botak itu.' _Jean tak tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang Sasha berikan untuknya. "Sasha." Ucap Mikasa lirih. "Jean, kau besok ikut denganku. Mungkin akan terasa menyedihkan untuk esok, tapi kau dengar sendiri kau di undang oleh _gadis jalangmu _itu_." _ Mikasa hendak mengikuti Connie untuk keluar restoran dan meninggalkan Jean yang duduk dengan beribu tanya. "Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini." Jean sudah tak peduli dengan hubungannya dengan Mikasa, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah esok hari dimana ia akan melihat Sasha berdampingan dengan si botak pendek itu─ya, itulah bayangan esok hari Jean.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Jean dengan gagah memakai tuxedo hitamnya. Hari ini, hari dimana _pemikiran_nya bahwa ia akan menghadiri undangan pernikahan mantannya yang terkasih itu.

_**Tok.. tok..**_

" Oy, Jean! Kau sudah siap kan?" teriak suara _barithon_ lelaki di luar.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar" Jean membuka pintu dan melihat Mikasa dan Eren sudah menjemputnya.

"Hoy, Jean? Apa kau tidak salah memakai pakaian? Kita kan akan pergi ke pengadilan" tanya Eren yang saat itu memakai kaus coklat dan membawa sebuket bunga bakung dengan krisan putih.

"Hah? Kenapa? Untuk apa kita ke pengadilan? Bukan kah kita akan ke pernikahan Sasha dan Connie?" Jean bertanya balik dengan herannya.

"Kau itu bodoh ya Jean?! Siapa yang akan menikah? HARI INI HARI EKSEKUSI SASHA, BODOH!" Eren menjawab pertanyaan Jean dengan gertakan pada giginya.

'_Deg'_ hati Jean mencelos saat mendengar ucapan Eren. 'E_ksekusi?' _Jean hanya diam, tubuhnya membeku dan lidahnya kelu. Raut mukanya menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Eren barusan.

"Sudahlah Eren, Jean tidak aku beritahu kemarin malam. Lebih baik kita bergegas pergi, acaranya akan segera dimulai" ucap Mikasa dengan tenang.

"hah? APA? KAU MASIH BISA BILANG ITU ADALAH ACARA? MENGAPA? Mengapa Mikasa?" Jean terjatuh kelantai dengan perlahan. Kakinya pun sudah tak dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Kami akan menjelaskannya di perjalanan Jean" Mikasa menarik lengan Eren dengan lembut.

"Maaf, Jean" hanya itu yang dapat Eren katakan saat itu. Jean _pun_ hanya dapat mengikuti Mikasa dan Eren dengan raut wajah yang lesu.

.

"Aku yang terlambat menemuinya hingga semua itu terjadi. Jadi, semua salahku juga bukan?" tanya Jean dengan gemetar.

"Entahlah, yang pasti Sasha di vonis membunuh ketiga orang itu dengan sengaja" jawab Mikasa.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Sasha tak memberitahu ku?" tanya Jean.

"Kau memang bodoh Jean! Mana mungkin Sasha tega memberitahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkanmu jauh sekali!" Eren menjawab pertanyaan Jean dengan geram. Yang sekarang Eren lihat, Jean seperti orang linglung dengan pandangan kosongnya itu.

"Jadi, dia lebih memilih untuk di benci olehku dari pada─"

"─Melihat kau membenci dirimu sendiri" Mikasa menimpali perkataan Jean. "Apa kau masih ingin menyebut Sasha sebagai wanita jalang setelah kau mengetahui semua ini? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini?" Jean yang mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa hanya bisa terdiam. Ya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan setelah ia mengetahui ini semua? Walaupun terlambat, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Karenanya yang memaksa Sasha untuk bertemu dengannya, dan Jean yang saat itu terlambat untuk menjemputnya. Jean merasakan air yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Semua yang ia pikirkan tentang Sasha selama ini membuat air matanya jatuh satu persatu. Jean sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah **Sasha** dan **Sasha**. Eren yang berada di tempat kemudi hanya bisa diam dan merasa sangat bersedih melihat Jean─sahabatnya menangis dengan setiap luka yang tak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Mikasa _pun_ menutup wajahnya dengan syal merahnya, tapi tak dapat dibantah bahwa ia sedang menangis─terdengar dari isak tangis yang ia tahan itu. Saat itu juga, hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar di dalam mobil putih dengan kecepatan 80km/jam itu.

.

.

Jean, Eren dan Mikasa dengan langkah panjang memasuki tempat dimana Sasha akan di eksekusi. Di tempat itu sudah ada Ymir dengan Chirsta yang sudah berurai air mata.

"Kalau kau tidak kuat, lebih baik kau pergi saja." Ucap Ymir pada Christa. Christa hanya bisa menggeleng dengan isak tangisnya.

Jean dengan kalut mencari sosok Sasha, saat ia melihat siluet gadis _brunette _itu ia memutuskan untuk melompati batas kayu yang telah disiapkan oleh para petugas kepolisian.

"Maaf, Anda tak bisa kesana." Ucap salah satu polisi wanita _blonde_ kepada Jean yang hendak melompati batas.

"ANNIE! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU INGIN MENEMUI SASHA!" Jean berteriak dengan kencangnya, Annie─polisi wanita itu mengcengkram tangan Jean dengan kuat. Sasha yang mendengar suara Jean mendelik dengan cepat. Seketika itu Sasha menangis tertahan.

"Aku sedang menjalankan tugas bodoh! Diamlah, kau hanya akan semakin menyakiti hati si _gadis kentang_mu itu, bodoh." Jean membeku seketika, cengkraman tangan Annie semakin melonggar. Jean hanya dapat melihat Sasha yang sudah bersiap pada posisi eksekusinya. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan dan Jean dengan jelas melihat itu.

"Nona Braus, apa ada pesan terakhir untuk teman-temanmu itu?" ucap si pengeksekusi.

"Ya─" Sasha menghelas nafas dan berusaha tegar. "─terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah datang disini. Aku sayang kalian─" Sasha terisak dengan kencang. Mikasa, Eren, Christa sudah tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi bahkan Ymir dan Annie pun merasakan bahwa cairan hangat itu sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya. Siapa sangka, si gadis kentang yang selalu ceria dan tegar itu dapat membuat kematiannya menjadi sesedih ini. "─Jean, AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU." Jean yang sedari tadi tak bisa menahan keluar air matanya hanya bisa menunduk dengan dalam mendengar kalimat Sasha barusan.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" sang pengeksekusi memerintahkan pada bawahannya untuk menutup mata Sasha dengan sehelai kain hitam. Hanya satu tembakan pada jantung, maka Sasha akan bertemu dengan ajalnya. Para saksi menutup mata dan telinga mereka bahkan beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk pergi dan tak melihat proses eksekusi. Jean dengan tegap melihat Sasha yang sudah ditutup matanya. Melihat betapa cantik calon istrinya untuk kali terakhir.

Algojo sudah mempersiapkan senapannya, Sasha terlihat gemetar dengan peluh membasahi pelipis dan lehernya, sedangkan Jean masih dengan intens melihat Sasha.

Saat sang algojo menarik pelatuknya, terdengar suara keras peluru yang keluar dari senapannya.

"SASHAAA!" seketika itu suara riuh memenuhi ruang eksekusi. Darah mengalir ke lantai dengan perlahan. Sasha masih dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya dengan tempo yang cepat, bahkan tak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sama sekali.

"JEAAAAAN!" Sasha merasakan tempo jantung memompa darahnya semakin cepat. Walau ia tak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi tapi ia tahu bahwa peluru itu tak mengenai jantung miliknya, melainkan Jean─orang yang paling ia cintai.

"CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANS! CIH, KENAPA ANAK INI SENEKAD INI? KERJA KALIAN APA HAH?" sang algojo dengan marah menunjuk-nunjuk wajah anak-anak buahnya itu. Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang dan membawa Jean dengan segera, Mikasa dan Eren berlari menyusul Jean dengan mobilnya. Sasha hanya dapat diam dan membatin dalam hati '_Jean, jangan mati'_

"Kita lanjutkan eksekusi ini" hati Sasha mencelos walaupun senyum manis terpatri di bibir manisnya. Tak ada harapan ternyata.

* * *

Layaknya daun yang lepas dari pohonnya lalu hilang setelah di terpa angin. Perasaan mereka saling melepas dari raga yang masih berpijak di bumi ini. Hujan mengguyur Trost hari ini, menggantikan perasaan dua anak manusia yang takkan pernah bisa bersatu di dunia fana ini.

"Ya. Mari kita pergi bersama─" perkataan terakhir Jean untuk Sasha Braus yang menutup cerita kisah kasih mereka selama ini. "sama."

.

The End

Yoroshiku, ini kali pertamanya daku publish di fandom ini. Well, emang bukan orang baru sih tapi ngga bisa disebut berpengalaman juga. Kemarin sih udah beberapa kali _publish_ di fandom Naruto dan dengan terpaksa daku ganti akun dan buat baru lagi /malah curhat/ dan sekarang daku memutuskan buat jadiin fandom SnK sebagai rumah daku YEEEEY~ /dibekep/

FYI, ini ending ganti 3 kali loh dan harusnya dapet piring. Yang pertama, lebih parah dari ini, yang kedua mau di buat twoshoot dengan hepiend dan yang ketiga ya yang ini. :'"

Dari sekian jumlah fanfic SnK yang udah daku buat, entah kenapa daku milih ini buat di _publish_ yang kali pertama. Jadi yang pahitnya duluan, yang manis mah entar /LOL/. Daku orang baru di genre ini, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya. Sstss, _review-_nya jangan pedes-pedes ya, karena daku tipe _author _yang gampang jatuh sama omongan orang. Tapi kritik membangun harus loh /wink/

Oh ya, ini gantung ngga sih endingnya? Gantung ya? Ada yang bisa nebak gimana akhirnya? Tulis di ripiu ya~~ ^^b

.

Xeranthemum annuum, _sign out. Jaa~_

_._


End file.
